


Ippocampi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mondo animale [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Mpreg, PWP, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Selvaggio ha sempre amato Sirenia, ma crede che lei non potrà mai contraccambiare il suo amore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M "Mi insegni a truccarmi?”.

Ippocampi

"Oggi ho raggiunto la piena maturazione. Quindi domani sarà il giorno in cui mi esibirò per la prima volta in cerca di una compagna.  
Non posso andarci con il viso pastrocchiato" spiegò Selvaggio. Era intento a mettersi del fard sulle gote, prendendolo da una conchiglia sopra un mobile di pietra.  
"Mi insegni a truccarmi?" chiese alla sua interlocutrice.  
"Certo" rispose Sirenia. Gli fece vedere come mettere la matita, i colori più adatti ai suoi occhi.  
Selvaggio si applicò delle ciglia finte.  
"Paura per domani?" chiese Sirenia.

Accanto al mobile crescevano delle alte alghe.  
"Tanta, ma mi fido del tuo aiuto" rispose il sirenetto, guardando il viso allungato della sua simile.  
"Come la cerchi la compagna?" chiese Sirenia, prendendo un rossetto.  
"Intelligente e bella almeno la metà di te" rispose Selvaggio, gli occhi liquidi.  
< È da quando ero ancora cucciolo, uscito da poco dalla sacca di mio padre, che penso a quanto sia bella, anche se è un po' più grande di me > pensò.

Sirenia gli passò il rossetto sulle labbra sottile.  
"Ecco. Ora strofinati le labbra tra loro” disse Sirenia, aiutandolo a finire di metterselo. Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi. “Perché non lo chiedi direttamente a me?" chiese Sirenia. Gli sfiorò il petto muscoloso con una mano, mentre con l’altra posava il rossetto.  
"Perché so che sei da compagni stagionali. Io sono da compagna a vita" rispose il sirenetto ancorandosi a un'alga con la coda.   
"Dai, fammi vedere la tua 'danza nuziale' in anteprima" disse Sirenia. Si allontanò, dimenando la coda.  
Selvaggio obbedì. Muoveva le braccia seguendo la corrente. Il suo corpo fremeva e diede vita a un dolce canto a ultrasuoni. Muoveva i fianchi, la sua pelle arancio sbiadita divenne di un arancione acceso, mentre continuava a tenersi ancorato all'alga, i corti capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso mossi dalle onde.   
Sirenia notò che la sua sacca ventrale era molto capiente e la fessura nella sua coda finiva nella parte umana, dando vita a dei morbidi glutei, la fessura era ampia. Si approssimò al giovane, mettendosi davanti a lui, lo vidi inconsciamente alzare la coda, lasciando l'alga, e gli penetrò la sacca con l'ovodepositatore.

Selvaggio gettò indietro la testa, aprendo ad o la bocca, dando vita a un verso prolungato.  
< Ti prego, fa che mi voglia come compagno anche in futuro... è così piacevole > pensò. "Ancora! Ancora!" implorò.

La giovane riempì fino all'orlo la sacca di lui e la sigillò.

Selvaggio si allontanò, dondolandosi, e raggiunse il letto, stendendosi.  
"Resterai fino a domani? Mi piacerebbe poter danzare ancora per te" disse con tono dolce.  
"Vero. Voi maschi lo fate almeno tutte le mattine.  _Smielosi_ " disse Sirenia.  
< Domani devo fare una lauta colazione. Ora mangio per parecchi > pensò lieto Selvaggio. Il trucco risaltava il suo viso.  
"Non dico fino al giorno della schiusa. Mamma ha raccontato che per il dolore delle contrazioni, la prima volta, papà aveva urlato che si sarebbe fatto asportare la sacca.

Papà ha detto che era ancora tentato, chiudendo il giornale, allora mamma ha detto qualcosa all'orecchio di papà che è arrossito..." raccontò.   
Sirenia si sedette accanto a lui e gli penetrò i glutei con le dita. Gli accarezzò il ventre rigonfio e lo fece ondeggiare, muovendo le dita sempre più a fondo. Le uova nella sacca lo solleticavano, amplificando la sua sensazione di piacere esponenzialmente.

Selvaggio si concentrava sul dondolino, la coda arricciata, le pupille dilatate, il piacere che lo faceva gemere sempre più forte.  
"Questo aiuta le uova fecondate a mettersi nei punti più sicuri della sacca e spinge voi maschi all'accoppiamento nonostante i dolori. Si può fare per tutto il periodo di attesa, visto che voi maschi siete sempre incinti. Penso tua madre gli avesse proposto di farlo dopo quella chiacchierata" spiegò Sirenia.   
Selvaggio dimenò la coda e gemette affranto quando lei uscì le dita.  
"Per il prossimo accoppiamento ti farò mettere anche qualche crema per la pelle. Con tutte quelle smorfie ti verranno le rughe" disse Sirenia.  
"Allora siamo una coppia per la vita?" implorò Selvaggio.  
"Solo se oltre a farti insegnare a truccarti, mi permettersi anche di farti vedere come vestirti" disse Sirenia.  
"Certo, ma cose che non mi schiaccino la pancia" rispose Selvaggio festante.

Sirenia gli accarezzò l’addome rigonfio con una mano e i glutei con l’altro.

“Non preoccuparti. Sono anche i miei tesori” sussurrò.

Selvaggio nitrì felice.

 


	2. Le signore del mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/F “Sono sicura di avertelo detto.”

Salina piegò di lato il capo, la sua fluente capigliatura vermiglia le incorniciava il viso dal tratto severo.

“Sono sicura di avertelo detto. Non possiamo farlo lontano dalla stagione degli accoppiamenti. Rischiamo che ‘gli altri’ se ne accorgano.

Mi hai capito, Marinetta?” domandò secca.

Marinetta dimenò la coda rosso-violetta e socchiuse gli occhi. Si passò la mano sul fianco, sfiorando le proprie branchie, la sua pelle abbronzata riluceva.

“Oh, siamo sole nella nostra caverna. Le correnti oggi sono particolarmente fredde e agitate. Chi vuoi che ci scopra?” chiese, sporgendo le labbra piene.

Salina agitò la sua coda blu zaffiro e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Tu… Dannato pesce tentatore…”. Iniziò a dire, la sua voce si era leggermente arrocchita. Man mano che l’altra agitava i fianchi le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Tu sottovaluti quanto io ti possa tentare. Puoi dirmelo tutte le volte che vuoi, non ho intenzione di lasciarti scappare” soffiò Marinetta. Giocherellò con una ciocca blu dei suoi capelli.

“Non mi convincerai” disse Salina, ma le manco la voce.

Marinetta le mise le mani sui fianchi e intrecciò la sua coda a quella di lei.

Salina deglutì rumorosamente e strinse gli occhi.

Marinetta le prese un capezzolo, circondato da perle lattee, tra le labbra e lo succhiò. Sentì i gemiti dell’altra risuonare agli ultrasuoni tutt’intorno, mentre piccole bolle d’ossigeno le sfuggivano verso l’alto.

Le bolle d’aria sfioravano i capelli di entrambe, che danzavano verso l’alto, e si dirigevano verso la superficie.

Le code delle due si intrecciavano, le pinne si agitavano creando mulinelli, e sbattevano tra loro, facendo cozzare le scaglie colorate.

Marinetta iniziò a baciare appassionatamente Salina, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Come potrei rifiutarmi a lei? Riesce così facilmente a farmi perdere la testa > pensò Salina. Fece scivolare le dita nella fessura di Marinetta, sentendola calda e umida.

Salina le strinse più forte la coda, tenendola ferma. Marinetta si mosse per permettere alle dita dell’altra muoversi liberamente in lei, serrò più forte gli occhi, baciando con foga Salina.

Nuotarono più a fondo nella loro caverna, nascoste dalle alte alghe che celavano l’entrata. Erano verde smeraldo, rosso rubino, con piccoli fiorellini blu e coralli violetti.

All’esterno nuotavano piccoli pesciolini arancioni e altri un po’ più grandi, a mezzaluna, dai colori dell’arcobaleno.

I gemiti delle due risultavano soffocati, coperti dai rumori delle correnti che si stavano facendo sempre più gelide e rapide.

I pesciolini scapparono, sfuggendo a un grande uomo squalo.

Marinetta si sfilò le perle candide, per rivestirsi. Vide l’altra infilarsi un bracciale d’oro a forma di serpente.

“Allora, cos’è che eri sicura di avermi detto?” domandò, muovendo rapidamente la coda.

Salina ridacchiò e si legò i capelli in un’acconciatura sul capo.

“Che dovresti stare più attenta. Non possiamo farci ‘pizzicare’ così facilmente. Non possiamo permetterci di finire nei guai” disse.

Marinetta si nascose la bocca con la mano.

“Oh, ma se sono così discreta, io”. Scherzò.

< Questi momenti con lei sono così meravigliosi. Non riesco a capire cosa gli altri ci trovino di così terribile. Vorrei fossimo completamente libere > pensò Salina.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yf0UMZiLWM


End file.
